


You're Cute When You're Going to Rip My Head Off

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Adaarable Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rylen is completely smitten, Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme, whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keram gets too easily frustrated and Rylen gets too easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You're Going to Rip My Head Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> gogohellgranny asked: 28.Teaching the other something new. Any pairing you'd like :)

“Come on, lass. Come on,” Rylen urged, adjusting himself closer to Keram on her couch. “Try again.“ 

Keram fixed him with an exasperated glare. "It’s not going to work, Rylen. This is a waste of my time and yours.” Rylen noticed the uncomfortable twisting of her tunic in her fingers and he felt himself smile. He was slowly beginning to pick up her tics and he was finding most of them—like this one—endearing.

“That’s a terrible way to think. Come on.”

Rolling her eyes at him, Keram tried again to make a circle with her lips. Rylen watched her in barely-concealed amusement. With the way she pushed her lips out and puffed her cheeks, she looked more like a fish than anything—a beautiful, horned fish. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from giggling.  _Andraste’s fat ass_ , he wanted to kiss the poor thing, she was doing  _so_ badly, but trying  _so_ hard. Keram blew until her face changed color, but just as before, no sound came. She scowled.

Rylen decided on a new approach. “Try licking your lips first, Keram. And when you make the ‘o’, make it small. Like this.” He went through the motions slow as Keram watched and easy as pie, he was whistling. Keram’s frown deepened. “Okay, now your turn.”

“This is stupid,” she grumbled.

“You asked,” Rylen reminded her genially. Keram may have been getting annoyed, but he was finding this hugely fucking entertaining. His woman could do a lot of things; some awe-inspiring, some terrifying, and still some more got his blood pumping faster than a fresh lyrium draft, but  _apparently_ , the  _one_ thing she could not do for a damn, was whistle.

She tried again, waiting for Rylen’s affirmative nod that her lips were in the right place this time, and she blew hard. It was  _spectacularly terrible_. Rylen tried his best, but his sides split were fucking burning with the laughter he was trying to hold back. All at once the harsh sounds tumbled from him, breaking and rolling like waves, until he was clutching at his ribs, gasping for breath.

“That’s it,” she snarled. “ _I don’t care!_  Keep your silly bird chirps. I’m through!”

“N-no, wait!” he gasped between chuckles. Rylen threw his arms around her wide shoulders as she tried to rise and muffled his giggles against her shoulder. She relaxed. He knew that she was humoring him by staying. If the woman had  _really_ wanted to go, they both knew she could have fucking lifted him like he weighed nothing and shook him off her. Lucky for him, Keram was a stubborn albeit short tempered thing. He knew that she had to master any skill presented to her, especially one that gave her this much fucking headache. Rylen pressed a kiss to her temple, just below her horn and sighed into her hair. She would be the fucking death of him wouldn’t she? He admired her too much. They had too much in common. It would make for an interesting life if they were both stubborn as a druffalo. Even more interesting considering that she could squash him for disagreeing with her.

She  _could_ , but Rylen liked to tell himself she wouldn’t.

“You can’t get impatient, you have to keep  _trying_. When I told you to control the breath, I meant that. You’re not trying to force the air into submission, okay? This may come as a shock to you, but not  _everything_ responds to brute force. Control it. Oh, and make sure to keep your mouth rigid, or you’re just going to spit everywhere.”

Keram threw him a dirty look that made Rylen want to kiss her. “ _Have_ I been doing that?”

“That depends… Will I get my ass kicked if I say ‘yes’?”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Then, no, lass, you’re doing beautifully.” Rylen chuckled, his arm snaking around her and pulling her close. “Try again.”

She shook her head in frustration and ran her fingers through her long black hair. “This is pointless, Rylen. I asked because I thought it sounded pretty when you did it. I don’t wish to sit here and make a fool of myself.”

“You’re not, lass!” he assured, squeezing her in his arms. “I’m loving every second of this.”

“You’re making fun of me.” Rylen would have never believed it—and fuck, he wasn’t about to lean forward and fucking check—but he almost thought it sounded like she was pouting. Lip protruding, toddler style  _pouting_. He grinned.

“Perhaps.” Rylen smoothed her hair away from her face and nuzzled against her neck, pressing soft kisses along her pulse. “But only because I care.” He watched her irritated expression out of the corner of his eye. Poor thing would fume herself in circles if he didn’t step in. Though diverting at first, it was becoming more and more difficult for him to resist her charm. Just the way her nose pinched, the way she chewed on the inside of her lips, the way she folded the fabric between her fingers without thinking…it was taking all his Templar reserves not to announce to her just how  _fucking cute_  she looked. He was sure  _that_ proclamation would earn him a swift kick to his balls. Rylen weighed his options. _ **Was** it worth it?_ As he considered, he leaned over, took one of her pretty pointed ears in between his teeth and gently pulled on it. Keram’s head followed his motion and just as desired, her brow eased and she sighed for him.  _Fuck it. You would distract her from the whistling, at least._  “Or perhaps I just think you’re something precious when you’re frustrated and making fun of you covers it up.”

Keram whirled on him, scowling, and she shoved him away from her. Rylen burst into giddy laughter as he sprawled on his back over the couch. He didn’t even try to stop her as she sprung to her feet and marched away, her flaring nose in the air.

_Aye. Worth it._


End file.
